


My name is Lily and I belive in Love

by SelDolce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelDolce/pseuds/SelDolce
Summary: [ One-Shot scritta dopo la visione del video contro la violenza sulle donne ]Il monologo di Lily Luna Potter e quello che pensa sull'amore fino a quando lo trova.Dal testo:Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!Quasi non posso crederci, Zac mi ha chiesto di sposarlo appena dopo i M.A.G.O. Sono così felice, è come nei film Babbani, dove ci sono quelle belle storie d'amore che si concludono con un bellissimo matrimonio e una promessa di felicità eterna.





	My name is Lily and I belive in Love

Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!

Ho nove anni e sono follemente innamorata della magia. Sono una strega, è ovvio che ami la magia, ma ancora non posso praticarla perché ai minorenni non è permesso, non ho nemmeno la mia bacchetta!

  


Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!

Ho undici anni e finalmente posso frequentare Hogwarts insieme ai miei fratelli! La scuola è piena di maghi e streghe proprio come me, ogni cosa qui è fantastica. Sono sempre insieme a mio cugino Hugo, lui ha la mia stessa età, e per lui provo un'amore che va oltre ogni immaginazione, ma di quello che si ha per i cugini.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!

Ho sedici anni e un ragazzo di Corvonero, un incrocio tra Oliver Baston e Viktor Krum, – veramente molto carino! – mi ha chiesto di uscire ed io ho detto sì. Sono così emozionata, anche se nè a mio fratello Albus nè a mio cugino Hugo piace, dicono che è strano. Lui si chiama Zac.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!

Alla fine con Zac mi ci sono fidanzata. Nonostante sia un Corvonero credo di essere più intelligente di lui, ma non glielo dico per non rovinare tutto, ha un carattere un po' introverso, si chiude a riccio per ogni singola cosa. Ora perfino l'amico di mio fratello – Scorpius Malfoy – ha iniziato a dirmi di lasciarlo. Tutti pensano che non sia adatto a me, ma io lo amo tanto!

  


Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!

Quasi non posso crederci, Zac mi ha chiesto di sposarlo appena dopo i M.A.G.O. Sono così felice, è come nei film Babbani, dove ci sono quelle belle storie d'amore che si concludono con un bellissimo matrimonio e una promessa di felicità eterna.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!

Le cose iniziano a cambiare, vivere insieme è più difficile di quello che pensavo, ma lui continua a dirmi che mi ama. Solo che... solo che lui diventa ogni giorno sempre più geloso, vedo sempre meno la mia famiglia perché a casa mia – quella che un tempo era casa mia – c'è sempre Scorpius e Zac non vuole che parli con lui. Lo chiama Sporco Mangiamorte, io non sono d'accordo perché a me lui sta simpatico e Zac mi fa solamente arrabbiare chiamandolo in quel modo.

Per carità, mi fa piacere che sia geloso – vuol dire che ci tiene, no? – ma odio quando mi strappa una lettera dalle mani per vedere chi mi ha scritto. Alla fine ho dovuto dare via il mio gufo per non farmi più portare messaggi e abbiamo cambiato casa. 

  


Mi chiamo Lily e credo nell'amore!

L'altra sera ero uscita senza avvertirlo in quanto non tornava da lavoro, io dovevo assolutamente andare a casa dei miei genitori per il compleanno di mio fratello James. Mi sono divertita molto quella sera, ho parlato con tante persone e ho perfino ballato con Scorpius cercando di ricreare la coergrafia di un film Babbano, ma non ci siamo riusciti perché ridevamo troppo.

Sono tornata a casa verso le due di notte, ho cercato di fare il più silenziosamente possibile, ma appena ho aperto la porta _BAAM_! La mano di Zac si era schiantata direttamente contro la mia guancia. Ha fatto male, ha le mani così grandi che mi ha preso tutta la parte sinistra del viso. Alla fine non ci ha creduto che ero andata al compleanno di mio fratello, pensava fossi uscita con un ragazzo, che stessi progettando di lasciarlo pochi mesi prima del matrimonio.

Però poi, in camera, mi ha chiesto scusa e abbiamo fatto l'amore. Mi ha promesso che non lo rifaceva più.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e il mio fidanzato mi mette le mani addosso.

Se parlo con il vicino: un ceffone.

Se ci metto troppo tempo a fare la spesa: un ceffone.

Se mi vesto bene e mi trucco: un ceffone. Anche se lo faccio per lui.

La mattina, quando mi sveglio, spero solamente che Zac sia di buon umore, perché sennò le sue mani grande e ruvide mi colpiranno e saranno dolori.

Forse non ci credo più nell'amore.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e non credo nell'amore.

Mi ha presa a calci, ormai sono piena di lividi, l'altro giorno la commessa al supermercato mi ha guardato come si fa con un cucciolo abbandonato. Mi sono sentita così umiliata, come sono finita così?

Durante l'ennesima litigata ha provato a tagliarmi i capelli con delle enormi cesoie e io ho finalmente ragito. Ho preso la bacchetta e senza persarci ho lanciato un  _Expelliarmus_ facendolo finire contro il muro, poi ho subito chiamato mio fratello Albus.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e sto riprendendo la mia vita tra le mani.

Ora lavoro dove ho sempre desiderato: insieme a mio padre e i miei fratelli come Auror. Alla fine Zac lo hanno arrestato mio padre e Scorpius, nonostante i suoi crimini non avessero nulla a che fare con la magia, ma non volevano lasciare la sentenza ad una giuria Babbana.

Nell'amore non ci credo più perché mi ha fatto troppo male, ho ancora un occhio nero, proprio non ne vuole sapere di scomparire.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e ho venticinque anni.

Scorpius mi ha chiesto per anni un appuntamento dopo che mi sono ripresa dalla mia relazione con Zac, ma gli ho detto sempre di no perché l'amore non esiste. 

Eppure lui ci ha provato ogni giorno, un mazzo di fiori, una scatola di Cioccorane, portandomi il pranzo in ufficio. Insomma, ha fatto tutto quello che Zac non ha mai fatto.

Però... però io non voglio uscire con nessuno.

  


Mi chiamo Lily e credo di nuovo nell'amore.

Alla fine con Scorpius ci sono uscita e mi è piaciuto, mi ha fatto sentire come a sedici anni, amata e spensierata.

Oggi sono sette mesi che stiamo insieme e mi ha presentato ufficialmente ai sui genitori e sono piaciuta loro! Zac non me li aveva presentati, mi aveva praticamente rapita e tenuta segregata lontana da tutti. Sono contenta che Scorpius non si sia mai arreso con me.

  


  


Mi chiamo Lily e sto per sposarmi!

È come nei film americani, ho il mio abito bianco, il velo e un sorriso che proprio non ne vuole sapere di sparire. Sono così felice!

Mio padre ha le lacrime agli occhi e mia madre non fa che dargli colpetti sulla spalla dicendo che prima o poi il momento sarebbe arrivato e fortunatamente non era stato con Zac.

Ero pronta, sapevo che la mia vita con Scorpius sarebbe stata piena di alti e bassi, ma senza violenza.

  


_Mi chiamo Lily e ho avuto il coraggio di lasciare il mio compagno che abusava di me, perché chi alza le mani non ama._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Angolino:_

_Niente, volevo solo ringraziare chi ha letto fino a qui e lasciare il[link del video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mj7fyRi4isU) per chi non l'ha visto._

_Sel_

  



End file.
